Random Songfics
by Caitd-85
Summary: Total random songfics which just happen to be posted as one story to make my life easy. All chaps stand alone. (Warning - Some mild Slashiness)
1. Memory

**Title:-  Memory**

**Rating:- G**

**Summary:- A small little songfic about everyone's favourite animagus.  Sirius takes a few minutes to reminisce over the old days (set during PoA)**

**Disclaimer:-  Not mine.  Characters, setting etc. belong to JKR.  Song is Andrew Lloyd Webbers.**

**A/N:-  This idea just sorta came to me during Chamber Choir rehearsal this afternoon.  If I've got the song words wrong then don't blame me, just be impressed that I got as many as I did right.  I did type it from memory after all (OK, I know, _really_ bad joke there, it wasn't intentional, believe me!!)  There may be a couple more of these types of fics from me.  Just let me know if you don't wanna hear 'em and I wont bother, equally you can feel free to let me know if you do and if you like this one, nudge nudge, wink wink!!  You can blame this on my two favourite (only) music teachers.  If they didn't make me sing so often then I wouldn't get these ideas and you lot wouldn't have to suffer!**

Without further ado;

Memory

****

**_Midnight_******

**_Not a sound from the pavement_**

**_Has the moon lost her memory?_**

**_She is smiling alone_**

          The man stood alone.  The wind billowed through his long and matted black hair and the silence echoed around him like a whirlwind, drowning him in its volume.  He looked up at the moon in the sky.  It seemed to be taunting him, teasing him with, dredging up old memories of all the things he had lost.

**_In the lamplight, the withered leaves collect at my feet_**

**_And the wind begins to moan_**

****

          The streetlight shone, flooding the place with light.  He slunk back into the shadows, not used to such light after twelve years of darkness.  The wind whipped around his feet, bringing with it the autumn leaves in their dreary brown and dried out form, it had been to dry recently and they were rather crisp.  He listened as the wind screamed out around him, destroying that deafening silence that had built up.

****

**_Memory_**

**_All alone in the moonlight_**

**_I can smile at the old days_**

**_I was beautiful then_**

****

          He thought back to when he was a child, young and innocent.  Who could have known what fate had in store for him, for all of them.  Things were so different then.  They were young and carefree.  He'd been here many a time with James.  They never told Lily of course but many was the day during those long summer holidays that they'd come and watch her from this very position.  'Just to see that she was alright' was what James used to say.  

****

**_I remember the time I knew what happiness was_**

**_Let the memory live again_**

****

          He felt his eyes prick with tears as he thought of James and Lily.  It was his fault, of course.  The Dementors had drilled that into him.  Still it gave him comfort that those good memories were flooding back to him.  The good times, the pranks, the endless detentions.  And they'd loved every minute of it.  If only they could have stayed like that forever.  Frozen in a time when they were happy, care free and most of all when they were all together.

****

**_Every streetlamp seems to beat a fatalistic warning_**

**_Someone mutters, and a streetlamp gutters,_**

**_And soon it will be morning._**

****

**The light from the streetlamp began to flicker.  He could hear someone walking down the street so he slunk further back into the shadows.  He couldn't get caught.  Not now.  He knew he'd have to get back to his hiding place soon.  It wasn't safe for him here but he'd had to come.  Just to get a glimpse of the people who'd been looking after his godson for the past twelve years.  He hoped they were good to him, that they treated him right.  He knew Petunia wasn't the nicest person in the world but Harry was her flesh and blood, of course he'd be fine.**

**_  
  
_**

**_Daylight_**

**_I must wait for the sunrise_**

**_I must think of a new life_**

**_And I mustn't give in._**

**_When the dawn comes, tonight will be a memory too_**

**_And a new day will begin_**

****

          As the night drew on he remained.  Knowing he should move on before day broke and he was spotted.  He knew what he had to do.  If he wanted to stay out of prison then he had a choice.  Find the rat or re-invent himself, become someone else, start a new life without any of his past being an issue.  He drew his cloak around himself, covering as much of his face as possible.

****

**_Burnt out ends of smokey days_**

**_The stale old smell of morning_**

**_The streetlamp dies, another night is over_**

**_Another day is dawning…_**

****

          The first lamp extinguished itself, with this came the first early morning song of the sparrow, sitting in the tree in front of the house he'd been watching.  He knew he'd stayed far too long.  He had to stop taking such big risks.  He'd never be able to survive and be any good to his godson or to anyone else for that matter if he started getting careless and ended up back in Azkaban.

****

**_Touch me_**

**_It's so easy to leave me_**

**_All alone with the memory_**

**_Of my days in the sun..._**

****

          As the sun rose into the early morning sky he took a final look at the house he'd been staring at for so long.  He couldn't even understand why he was here.  After all, Harry was at school.  It was not as if he were going to catch a glimpse of him here, still he had just been looking for part of him.  His life.  As the son shone on him from the dawn sky he smiled.  He had forgotten what the sun felt like on his skin.  The warm heat, comforting him in his grief.    

****

**_If you touch me, you'll understand what happiness is_**

**_Look, a new day_**

**_Has begun_**

****

        Finally he surrendered to the end.  He wrapped his cloak tighter to him, keeping out the heat of the sun and began to trudge slowly down the street, away from number four privet drive.  Maybe one day he'd be able to go there freely, without worry of being recognised for who he was.  Who he supposedly was anyway.  Without looking back again he turned the corner and started the next stage of his journey to what he hoped would be freedom.

A/N:-  so what do you think??  Good?? Bad?? Indifferent??  Let me know!


	2. If you're not the one

If You're Not The One

A/N – The song belongs to Daniel Beddingfeild, the characters to JK Rowling.  Don't sue me!!!!!

Warning!!!!!!!!!!  This chapter contains slashy themes.  It's only implied, nothing really happens except one small kiss at the end.  Non-slashy themes should continue in the next chapter.  Any flame's will be returned ten fold.

-----------

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel sad today?

If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?

If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?

If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?

-----------

Harry sat next to the hospital bed holding the hand of the silver haired boy who lay there.  How had it ever come to this?  Fair enough, war was upon them but no-one had expected this.  Draco Malfoy, the prince of Slytherin had been beaten to within an inch of his life by his so-called family, and then left for dead in the middle of Hogsmeade.

It was tearing Harry apart to see him like this.  He'd been in Hogwarts hospital wing nearly a month now, in a coma, and watching him like this just made Harry want to scream.

He'd known he liked Draco for a couple of years now, since their 5th year to be exact, when Draco had first started showing signs of humanity.  He'd soon joined the Order of the Phoenix, working alongside Snape as a spy.  Somehow though he'd been found out and that was what had put him here now.

When Ron and Hermione had found out they'd been less than accepting, in fact he'd hardly spoken to them since Draco had returned to the castle.  It hurt him but he knew that he didn't care so long as he could have Draco.

As he sat there watching the beautiful boy in front of him he began to sob,

            "Please Draco, don't leave me!!"  Then quieter, "I need you Draco, I… I Love you."

-----------

I never know what the future brings

But I know you are here with me now

We'll make it through

And I hope you are the one I'll share my life with

-----------

            Draco lay in the bed.  This was all the fault of that prat he had called father for so long.  He'd put a curse on him, one of Voldemort's new inventions.  It kept the victim in a coma like state only they could hear everything going on around them.  Draco knew exactly what had been going, had heard every word anyone had said whilst near him.  

He wished he could communicate this with everyone around him.  Dumbledore, Pomfrey, Sev, Harry, especially Harry. 

It had certainly been hardest not being able to talk to Harry, not to be able to tell him that he shared his feelings, to be able to comfort him and tell him everything would be okay.  He hated listening to Harry cry for hours on end, not being able to do a damn thing about it.  It was slowly driving him mad, but then perhaps that was part of the plan.  All he wanted was to take Harry in his arms, hug him, kiss him and tell him that everything would be fine.

-----------

I don't want to run away but I can't take it I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

-----------

            Harry woke to someone shaking him gently.  

          "Come on, there's nothing you can do for him"

          The voice echoed round his mind.  It was right of course, he couldn't help Draco.  No one could.  Draco was going to die and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do.  He turned to look at the person who had spoken.

          "I'm not leaving him."  He said decisively.  "I'm staying until the end."

          Hermione shook her head.  "You're too good for him Harry."  She stated simply.  "Do yourself a favour and leave now before it gets any harder."

          With that Hermione left the room, seemingly to give Harry some time to say goodbye.  Harry looked at Draco.  "She's wrong."  He stated.  "You're too good for me.  I love you Draco."  With that he leant over and brushed his lips briefly against Draco's.  Then he left.

------------

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?

If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?

If you're not made for me then why does the distance maim my life?

If you're not made for me then why do I dream of you in my life?

------------

            Draco watched as Harry flew out of the door.  He could hear the sobs catching in his throat as he left and felt identical ones rising in his own.  Who would have thought that the thing to throw the curse off of Draco would be as simple as having Harry, the man he loved, stealing a kiss from him.

          _Harry__. The name echoed in his head.  How long had he wanted him now?  Too long, that was for sure.  He needed him here now, more than ever.  He'd just lost everything he'd ever had.  He was in the same boat as Harry now.  Orphaned.  With not a sole in the world who cared. _

          He shook his head, clearing it of those thoughts.  "She was right Harry."  He whispered to the silent room, "I don't deserve you."   Then silently he added, *but it won't stop me from wishing, wishing and hoping….. And praying.*

------------

I don't know why you're so far away

But I know that this much is true

We'll make it through

And I hope you are the one I share my life with

And I wish that you could be the one I die with

And I pray you're the one I build my home with

I hope I love you all my life  

------------

Harry sat in the astronomy tower, his arms wrapped tightly around himself and his body convulsing with tears.

He didn't understand it.  He loved Draco, he knew that, he was just so scared.  He didn't want Draco to die and he was terrified that that would be exactly what happened.  After all, everyone else who he loved died.  His Mum, his Dad, Sirius, he knew Draco would be next and he figured that the only way to save him would be to leave him.

He laughed at the twisted logic there.  Then he paused. And thought.  He couldn't leave Draco to die alone, his being there wouldn't change anything.  If he just went back downstairs, at least Draco wouldn't be alone anymore.

He got up, dusted himself off, and headed back towards the hospital wing.

------------

I don't want to run away but I can't take it I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

------------

          Draco slowly sat up in bed.  He had made his decision, he didn't deserve Harry and he knew it but he wouldn't be able to stand seeing him around all the time.  There was only one thing for it, he had to leave, and soon.  He knew Harry would be back before long, it wasn't in his nature to just go like that.  Draco was firm in his decision.  He had to be gone before Harry got back.

          Quietly he gathered himself together and gingerly stood up.  He was shaky on his feet owing to the amount of time he'd been unconscious.  Very carefully and slowly he made his way across the room and slipped out of the door.  As he left the hospital wing for the last time he spoke in a whisper to the hushed corridor,

          "I'm sorry.  I love you Harry."

------------

'Cause I miss you, body and soul, so strong that it takes my breath away

And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today

'Cause I love you weather it's wrong or right

And though I can't be with you tonight

And know my heart is by your side  
  


------------

As Draco exited the hospital wing he was knocked into by a rather large force moving swiftly towards him.  As he looked up to see what had hit him he found himself staring into the brilliant green eyes of the person he loved the most.

"Harry"  

He breathed the name in a whisper, never removing his gaze from Harry's.

"Draco"

Harry spoke Draco's name at the same time, his gaze boring into Draco's the whole time.

Without even realizing what was happening the two boys' lips met with a frenzy of passion, each of them letting out all of their pent up emotion and love.  

Draco pulled away panting, "Harry."  he stated.  "We can't.  It won't work."

Harry silenced him with a finger to his lips.  "Shhhhh…."  He said.  "It'll work if we want it to."

Draco looked at Harry.  "How?"  Was the simple question  

Harry smiled.  "We leave."  He said.  "Disappear together, prove a point to all of them and show them that we are serious."

"But Voldemort, the war….."  Draco trailed off.

"Let them cope by themselves for a while.  We've been fighting everyone else's battles for years, let's take some time off."

Draco looked at Harry and saw the love in his eyes.  "Are you sure?"  He asked.

"Certain."  Replied Harry.  "We can't be together here, and I'm not letting you go again."

 "When do we leave?"  Was Draco's simple answer  

"Now soon enough for you?"  asked Harry as he wrapped his arms around the Slytherin.

"Perfect."  Replied Draco as he allowed Harry to guide him away from the hospital wing, towards a new life.  A life where they were not hero's, neither of them were famous and where they could love each other without any of the problems that came with it.

Each of them knew that they would one day have to return, that neither of them could watch the war from the sidelines for that long, but for now both were happy in the knowledge that finally, each of them had the thing they desired most, each other.

  
------------

I don't want to run away but I cant take it I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

     Daniel Beddingfeild © 2002

------------


	3. You'll be in My Heart

**Come stop your crying it will be alright**

**Just take my hand, hold it tight**

**I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don't you cry**

**For one so small you seem so strong**

**My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm**

**This bond between us can't be broken**

**I will be here don't you cry**

**Coz you'll be in my heart**

**Yes you'll be in my heart**

**From this day on**

**Now and forevermore**

**You'll be in my heart  
no matter what they say**

**You'll be here in my heart**

**Always**

**Why can't they understand the way we feel?**

**They just don't trust what they can't explain**

**I know we're different but deep inside us**

**We're not that different at all**

**And you'll be in my heart**

**Yes you'll be in my heart**

**From this day on**

**Now and forevermore**

**Don't listen to them coz what do they know**

**We need each other to have to hold**

**They'll see in time**

**I know**

**When destiny calls you we must be strong**

**I may not be with you but you've got to hold on**

**They'll see in time**

**I know**

**We'll show them together**

**Coz you'll be in my heart**

**Believe me you'll be in my heart**

**I'll be there from this day on**

**Now and forevermore**

**Oh you'll be in my heart**

**No matter what they say**

**I'll be there and you'll be in my heart**

**Always**

**Always**

**I'll be with you**

**I'll be there for you always**

**Always and always**

**Just look over you're shoulder**

**Just look over you're shoulder**

**Just look over you're shoulder**

**I'll be there always**

_Phil Collins_

_--------------_

Draco lay awake watching the boy next to him sleep. He looked so peaceful, like an angel almost. Draco smiled to himself. 'My little angel' he thought. It was the perfect description of Harry. His Harry. No-one had expected this and he still had to laugh at the looks on their faces when he and Harry had walked into dinner together for the first time that evening. The whole experience should have been perfect, the perfect way of telling all their friends about their relationship at the same time, together, only it didn't turn out quite right.

FLASHBACK

Harry and Draco sat in an empty classroom after classes were over for the day talking. They'd been seeing each other for 6 months and so far had managed to keep the relationship from everyone else. Harry thought perhaps Dumbledore knew but if he did then he wasn't saying anything. While neither of them had a problem with telling people they hadn't done so yet as they knew of the problems that could arise when they did. They had only one problem, people were starting to notice that they were sneaking around and each knew it was only a matter of time before rumours started and someone figured things out.

"We've got to tell them sooner or later D; Seamus has started joking about my girlfriend again only he's not joking anymore. I'm not sure that I can hide this from them for much longer!"

"I know love, the Slytherin's are all getting suspicious too, Snape even took me to one side the other day to ask what was going on."

"So what are we going to do then?"

"Tell them I suppose. Then deal with the repercussions together."

Harry smiled. "I hoped you'd say that." They shared a quick kiss before continuing with the conversation.

"So how do we tell them then?" Harry asked.

"That depends." Replied Draco, the mischievous glint in his eye that Harry had come to love so much, "Do you want to do it the quick and easy way or the slow and complicated way?"

"The quick and easy way of course!" Harry grinned, "Get it over and done with quickly and then get on with things."

"Good choice." Said Draco and then followed it up with a kiss. "Now, are you ready to go to dinner?"

Harry just looked at him. "That. Is a wonderful idea, couldn't have come up with a better one myself."

With that both boys laughed and stood from their seats. Taking a deep breath they walked down to dinner hand in hand.

As they arrived outside the great hall Draco looked at Harry. "You sure about this. Last chance to back out now."

"I'm sure." He replied. "Unless you aren't ready?"

"No, I'm ready." Replied Draco. "Shall we?"

With that Draco pushed open the door to the great hall and they entered, hand in hand.

As they walked into the hall they were met with silence. Everyone in the room turned to look at them and neither could resist giving their audience something to look at. Within seconds they lips were on each others and although it wasn't visible to everyone else in the great hall each of them was smiling widely as they shared one of their more passionate kisses.

They broke apart to silence and stood still in the doorway waiting for some sort of reaction.

It was the Gryffindor's who reacted first. Ron was across the hall in seconds, a deathly glare in his eyes as he grabbed Draco and violently pushed him up against the wall.

"I don't know what spell you've got him under Malfoy," he spat venomously, "But if you know what's good for you you'll remove it, now!"

Harry looked at the scene in front of him, the worry evident in his face "Ron, don't." He started. "Let go of him. He hasn't got me under any spells; I'm doing this entirely of my own accord."

When Ron didn't move to let go Harry really started to get worried. He'd never seen Ron like this before and he didn't know what to do. "Ron, please." He said, "If you're really my friend then let go of him." Then in a quieter voice he said, "I love him Ron."

That had the desired effect. Ron immediately dropped Draco and rounded on Harry.

"You what?!" He yelled. "Bloody hell Harry, we're just full of surprises today aren't we?! Why the hell are you doing this? How long has it been going on?? You do realise he's just using you don't you? He's a fucking death eater for God's sakes! He'll pretend he loves you then as soon as you trust him he'll deliver you to his little master! You're totally mad! Everyone spends all this time protecting you and then you go and walk straight into the snake pit!!"

"Ron!" Harry was losing it at this point. How dare Ron say those things, he knew nothing about Draco, nothing. Draco slowly pulled himself to his feet, seeing the fury in his lover's eyes he put a calming hand on his shoulder, Harry glanced at him gratefully before turning back to Ron,

"Ron, he isn't a death eater, he isn't evil and he won't turn me into Voldemort. Do you honestly think I didn't consider all that before this started? I trust him Ron, with my life, and if you can't accept this then maybe…" he took a deep breath and before he continued Ron cut in.

"I get what your saying Harry and that's perfectly fine with me just do me a favour, don't bother coming up to Gryffindor tonight, you aren't welcome there anymore." Harry looked over to the rest of his house and noticed that Ron was more than likely right, his entire house were looking at him with obvious hatred in their eyes.

He nodded his head, "OK then, I'll get my stuff now then." Then he turned and fled the hall. Draco looked round the hall; the Gryffindor's were all glaring daggers at him, as were the Slytherin's. The Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's all looked shocked but were much calmer than the other two houses, obviously they were just glad it didn't affect their houses.

Dumbledore rose then and walked towards Draco, upon reaching him he put a hand on his shoulder and escorted him out of the great hall. Once in the entrance hall he smiled reassuringly. "Do you know where Harry'll have gone?" He asked. When Draco nodded his head Dumbledore smiled. "Go and find him and take him to the portrait of the stag, wolf and dog on the third floor, the password is loyalty, I'll have a house elf collect both your things and take them there." Draco nodded his head sadly and went in search of his dark haired angel.

END FLASHBACK

So that's what had bought them here. They'd both cried a bit, looked after each other and they had come to a decision. No one was coming between them. Ever. They would stay together and they would show the world that they loved each other. And when the time came Draco would stand at Harry's side and help him to defeat the evil dark lord he'd been burdened with. Then when that was over they'd be together, they'd leave, live in the muggle world and for the first time in their lives they would be themselves. But for now, they were content to lay in each others arms and dream of happier times to come.


End file.
